Eenglish Lessons
by Wings of Jade
Summary: Is Bill REALLY giving Fleur Delacour English lessons?


****

Author's Note: HELLO! BONJOUR! OLA! KON'NICHI-WA! NI-HAO! My name is Wings of Jade. Je m'appelle Wings of Jade. Me llamo Wings of Jade. Watashi wa Wings of Jade. Wo jiao Wings of Jade. Well, now that that's done, I might as well move on.

THIS IS A BILL/FLEUR ficcie. If you do not like this lovely couple, GO TO HELL. I am not here to listen to your rants about how this couple sucks. You're wasting your *cough* non-existent *cough* life trying to tell me it sucks. I warn you in each fic that I write, so if you STILL haven't gotten the message, go drown yourself in pee.

By the way, I'm not sure if I am duplicating another idea by another author. If I am, I am sincerely sorry…

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any related 'indicia'. Whatever that means. 

****

'Eenglish' Lessons

By: Wings of Jade

A wizard with vibrant red hair sighed and ruffled through a stack of papers. He'll _never_ be able to pay off these stupid bills. Bummer. He slammed his fist against his desk and proceeded to pout.

"How's it going, Bill?" Another wizard, with equally red hair, beamed and gave him the thumbs-up.

"Not well at all, Ron," Bill informed him heavily. "This is out of the question." Ron frowned.

"What do you mean?" Bill shifted in his seat.

"Take a look at this." Ron, still frowning, reluctantly took the papers. His eyes widened at once.

"_Eighty-three Galleons_? We don't even have that much in Gringotts! When did we owe this much?" Bill sighed again.

"I don't know either. That's not even the end of it." Ron reread it and his frown deepened.

"_PLUS_ nineteen MORE Galleons _TAX_?" Ron threw the papers aside with disgust. "Just because they believe Dumbledore now doesn't mean they can bill us this much. Gits." Bill turned to Ron again, a smile also tugging on his lips.

"_And_ because you are legally seventeen years of age, you are required to pay off at least a quarter of it."

"_WHAT_?" roared Ron. "That's—That's—outrageous—I can't—unaffordable—completely senseless—Merlin's beard, that's practically twenty-five Galleons, Bill!"

"So it is," replied Bill, "But if you don't pay then—"

"Excuse me, but ees zis Bill Weasley's office?" Ron jumped and turned around. He knew that accent from somewhere…

Fleur Delacour was standing at the doorway, smiling at Bill in particular. Bill nodded. "Come in, Fleur."

Ron frowned. _Fleur_? They were on first name terms now? _Hmm…this time I'll have a reason to be suspicious…wait till Mum hears about this…Bill and Fleur? Nah…_

Ron flashed Bill a smirk and left the room, giving Fleur a curt nod as he closed the door. Bill scowled after him, but then he stood up and held out a hand to Fleur.

"Fleur. I suppose you're back for English lessons?" Fleur gave him her most dazzling smile, showing off all of her white, even teeth.

"_Oui_. I 'ave come back for lessons. You were not finished yet last time." Bill drew up a chair with his wand.

"You may be seated." Fleur say down comfortably, rustling her silky white robes.

"_Merci_." Bill flicked his wand again, and a large book fell with a _thump_ onto his desk.

"Now, where were we…" He scanned the book with his index finger. "Ah yes. There." He pushed the book towards Fleur. Fleur leaned closer to get a better view. Bill cleared his throat.

"Okay…the word is _affection_. Could you say that for me, please?"

"_Affection_." Her accent was still there, but barely. Bill shook his head.

"Say _exactly_ what I am saying. _Affection_."

"_Affection_." Bill nodded.

"Good…now can you use that in a sentence?" Fleur thought for a moment.

"Madame Maxime shows _affection_ towards ze students?"

"That was perfect, except that the 'the' is not needed." Fleur nodded.

"Zen please show me ze next word."

"Gladly." Bill flipped a few pages of the dictionary. "Okay…the word _crush_." Fleur squinted at the word.

"_Kroosh_?" Bill swallowed his laughter. 

"Ah…that's _crush_." Fleur nodded.

"_Crush_."

"Now give me two sentences depicting both meanings of the word 'crush'." Fleur paused.

"One; Ze man ees _crushing_ his tulips with…with his foot." Bill nodded encouragingly.

"Two; Flora has a _kroosh_—I mean—_crush_ on Bob." (**A/N: *wink***) Bill's skin prickled slightly, but he dismissed the feeling.

"Okay…the third word…" he scanned the dictionary intently. Fleur's white-blonde hair brushed his cheek. He deliberately flipped back to the 'A' section. "Um…_attractive_." Fleur tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"Zis one ees easy. _Attractive_."

"Good, good…use it in a sentence…_s'il vous plait_."

"Ze girl ees hopelessly _attractive_?" suggested Fleur. Bill made the mistake of turning his head to look at Fleur. Her innocent eyes were sparkling hopefully, and her shimmering sheet of Veela hair was cascading down her shoulders…**_She's_** hopelessly attractive, thought Bill dreamily. Then he shoved that thought to the back of his brain and around the corner. He mentally slapped himself. _Focus on your job, stupid_…he forced himself to look away.

"Erm…right." Bill cleared his throat.

_Il est beau_, thought Fleur. Immediately, she clamped a hand over her mouth. Both blushed and looked away.

"Next word…_beautiful_." Fleur frowned a little, but repeated what Bill had just said.

"_Beautiful_."

"You're getting better." Fleur gave him a small smile. "Use it in a sentence."

"Ze…boy is beautiful," Fleur blurted out. Bill's eyes twinkled.

"Here's one thing you've got to learn, Fleur—_boy's can't be beautiful_. _They are handsome_. _Not beautiful_. Okay?" Fleur's smile widened.

"I understand, Meester Weasley." Then she giggled. Bill blinked, wondering why on Earth Fleur would be giggling. But he didn't have time to puzzle it out, because Fleur's laughter was contagious. He found himself laughing at the way Fleur's cheeks were beginning to turn pink, her hair catching the bright sunlight outside, and he laughed because he felt his own cheeks heating up…  
When their laughing had finally subsided, the two adults were breathless. His throat sore, Bill chortled as he turned to his dictionary again. He flipped to a random page, somewhere in the middle, and picked a word.

"Your—Your—" He pulled himself together. "Your word is…_love_."

That's when their eyes met. They simply stared at each other for a moment, lost in their own thoughts, oblivious of the fact that the other was also staring.

_She's so…beautiful. Inside and out. Her laugh is so…ringing. Like bells. And her eyes…so innocent. She's adorable, really._

_He ees different from all ze other men I 'ave met…he ees so patient with me. I do not even know why I am attracted to zis Weasley. Maybe it ees because he ees older and so much more handsome…_

"So," said Bill suddenly, snapping back to attention. "Uh…do you have a sentence yet?" Fleur leaned closer and smiled. She exhaled, and her breath tickled Bill's chin.

"_Oui_." Bill loved her French. She leaned even closer, their noses almost touching. "Fleur Delacour _loves_ Bill Weasley." Bill's lips formed a light smile.

"Perfect," he whispered, and the distance between their lips drew to a close.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *snortsnort* I am so stupid…I always end my fics with a kiss…*hic* I'm okay, mina-san…les personnes…people…ren…^o^ I am perfectly fine…Hoo. I should start thinking of better endings. ^-^ Review, my little pompoms, REEEEEEEVVVVIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEW! [[[Doctors take insane and mentally disturbed girl to an asylum…you know which girl I'm talking about -_-;;]]]


End file.
